


The Most Beautiful Costume

by QueenRisa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: A little angst but mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Mutual Pining, Party Fic, Romance, luna pen fun, one shot sorta, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/pseuds/QueenRisa
Summary: Usagi is desperately trying to find a Halloween costume that will be able to get her crush's, Mamoru, attention at a huge Halloween party. Giving up, the blonde picks plan B and uses her disguise pen to win his heart. But will it be enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi AO3 readers!! This was one of my first attempts at writing so it's rough but I wanted to transfer most of my ff fics over to this site and this was my oldest one. It's fluff, angst, humorous, magical, plus it's a holiday fic for Halloween. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very old piece of writing from my past and the bright side is that it's cool to see where I started and where I am now. Enjoy and tell me what you thought! (Again this was a very, very, very early attempt at writing for me so it's rough and well cringey in my opinion lol)

**Chapter 1**

"We have costumes that range from policemen, vampires, witches, werewolves, ghosts, doctors, tv show characters, movie characters, celebrities, firemen, an angel, animal creatures-"

"Yes, yes thank you," Mamoru cut off the babbling salesgirl. "I just asked if you had policemen costumes."

"Yes, of course. I can show you to them if you want?"

The gleam in her eyes and the teasing tone affirmed the dark-haired student's suspicions that the brunette teen was in fact flirting with him.

"Um, no I'm okay," he refused as politely as he could. The tall man hurriedly walked away from the ready-to-talk-again girl, making a beeline to the numerous costume aisles in the large store.

Mamoru always became embarrassed and annoyed when girls would flirt shamelessly with him, it was just not a good time to be in a relationship with the whole finding the silver crystal, finding out who he is, battling hellish monsters and a group of galaxy warriors who both want that crystal for their own unknown purposes.

' _Yea the single life is definitely the way to go,'_ the secret heroine thought as he realized just how absurd and serious his situation really was.

The eighteen-year-old could surely handle finding a Halloween costume with no hitch, right?

Looking up and down the tall filled shelves, Mamoru rethought that last notion. He could thankfully, for once, pick his own costume without the interference of a certain dirty blonde arcade worker.

" _Mamoru-san, it's Halloween where's your spirit, your cheer, your gusto,"_ the dark-haired man imitated in his mind. " _You are not allowed to the party unless you have a suitable and fun costume!"_

Holiday-obsessed Motoki was Mamoru's least favorite Motoki to experience, right after sugar-high Motoki (the blonde once had to have his stomach pumped due to the high levels of sugar).

Yes, Mamoru hated the interval of October through December due to the ridiculous holidays that would come with it. So the handsome man would do nothing those months, well attempted to do nothing, no thanks to his best friend. As each holiday rolled around, holiday-obsessed Motoki would show his ugly head, his one target being Mamoru.

Each holiday came with it's own obstacle: Christmas came with the obstacle of forcing Mamoru to show some kind of spirit and jolliness, Thanksgiving would be the hurdle of getting Mamoru to come to Motoki family thanksgiving dinner, and Halloween would lead with the difficulty of getting the dark-haired student to dress up.

Unfortunately, this last encounter with holiday-obsessed Motoki did involve the discussion of Mamoru actually dressing up for this year's blow-out Halloween party for their senior class at the arcade.

The dark-haired student, knowing his best friend all too well, proposed something, more specifically a bet. ' _I swear he acted like I asked him to be the best man at my wedding.'_

After beating the bet-obsessed Motoki, Mamoru was able to gain the right to pick his own costume, as long as it met the qualifications that Motoki made for it to be actually called a costume. The ideas of being himself, a high school student, nothing, and a boring person were all sadly shot down. ' _Honestly I think being myself is very creative and original…'_

So, here he was now, in a Halloween store looking for a suitable costume that would help keep his dignity intact for the rest of the school year. Figuring that a policeman costume wouldn't be too ridiculous, plus it would meet the qualifications, Mamoru went with that dress-up idea. Now if only he could find one policemen costume that he didn't hate.

"Sexy policewoman, sexy policeman…," he read out loud while his eyes shifted through the rows of hanging costumes.

"AHA!," he exclaimed, picking up a FBI Agent outfit. ' _Not what I was going for but it'll definitely be enough.'_

" _Comes with FBI vest and black shirt, camo cargo pants, black boots, sunglasses, black baseball cap, belt, and official badge to make you the perfect FBI agent for all your Halloween fun,"_ the tag attached read.

"Looks good enough," Mamoru concluded, happy that he could pay for the thing and leave quickly.

As he turned, his mind set did a 180 as his dark blue eyes caught the sight of two golden odangos bouncing in between the shelves.

' _Maybe Halloween is the happiest time of the year? Or is that Christmas?'_

* * *

"Bunny costumes, bunny costumes, bunny costumes," Usagi mumbled to herself, eyes scanning the colorful shelves of animal hides.

This was her third Halloween store today, her search for a cute, beautiful Halloween costume coming a dead end in each store. One of the bubbly blonde's plans was to dress up as a cute bunny rabbit, a pun on her own name. Minako (being Minako) had suggested dressing up as a slutty bunny rabbit. Obviously, that costume was shot down, but Usagi didn't mind the idea of dressing up as a cute animal.

' _It would certainly get a chuckle from him,'_ she thought, a small smile gracing her blushing face. All of this stress and searching was just for one person to see, the most important person in her life. The person who she desperately wanted to think that she was cute and beautiful in her costume. ' _I need to find the right one I have to!'_

"Eukekia," the fourteen-year-old gasped with giddiness at her gem of a discovery. She pulled the bundle of plastic from the back, her eyes staring at the beauty it was.

It was a bunny rabbit costume for teens, the package coming with a long-bunny-eared headband, a fur-covered off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt, lacy leggings, and knee length lace-up street shoes. It was sexy but cute, perfect for the small girl.

She knew that this costume would be the perfect costume to get his attention in the right way; it wasn't too exposed, she knew that he didn't like girls who would go out and put themselves out there. It wasn't too modest, so it would hopefully reveal to him how beautiful and mature she could really be. Plus, he would most definitely get a laugh out of it.

' _This is it, this is the one that will help change everything.'_ The blonde had long determined that tomorrow night would the night that she would finally, so to speak, "seduce" the tall handsome high school student.

The only solution she was able to come to was to wow him with her non-existent beauty since charming him with her personality wasn't going all that well. It needed to work, it had to work. ' _He's going to college next year! I will have even less of a shot being against experienced college girls!'_

' _But no, I will win the heart of one Mamoru Chiba tomorrow night, even if one of my own Odangos pop from the stress of it all!'_

The blonde was determined more than ever now that she could actually have a shot at finally getting noticed by him. Well getting noticed in the way she wanted, not the teasing way she was currently stuck in with him. Her heart beat faster as the image of his gorgeous face became front and center in her mind.

As she clutched the plastic package close to her chest, Usagi imagined how her big entrance would unfold.

' _The automatic doors to the arcade would open, allowing the glowing girl to enter. Every person in the room would turn and gasp at the absolute beauty that she was. But one particular person, him, would be especially perplexed at the girl's beauty, scolding himself on how he had missed this ravishing creature of all the times they had interacted. The man would shamelessly let his eyes roam over her figure, drinking in her delicious curves. His intense gaze would land on her light blue eyes, blue would clash with blue. His cobalt eyes, the ones she would always avoid in fear of getting lost in them, would stare intently into hers, and this time, she could allow herself to look into them and hopelessly get lost in them. Those dark blue eyes that would be solely focused on her, and her alone-'_

' _TRICK OR TREAT, SMELL MYYYY FEEEETTTT!'_

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The very awoke blonde jumped five feet in the air and slammed her back into the shelves behind her, heart hammering against her chest.

"Oh my god, that was truly magnificent Odango!"

Usagi's unfocused eyes finally zeroed in on a hysterically laughing form in front of her, a certain tall dark-haired, blue-eyed, laughing form.

"Ohhh, that was amazing," Mamoru breathed out, attempting to recompose himself after the laughing fit. "Maybe I should buy this."

Heart still racing, the blonde looked to see a skull with a pirate's hat in his large hand. He quickly brought it up to eye level and hit a button on the side.

' _TRICK OR TREAT, SMELL MYYYY FEEEETTTT!'_

Usagi gasped. "You jerk, I could have fainted!"

"Oh relax Odango, your Odangos would have softened the fall."

She scoffed at his joke, annoyed already. "Just leave Mamoru-baka, I'm shopping."

He gestured to the store around them. "Well, obviously Odango. Did you wound up your Odangos too tight today? Circulation of blood to your head being cut off?"

"Hilarious, baka!"

"Ahh, so you do think I'm funny. And here I thought all my jokes were just going through one ear and out the other."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry I forgot you can't manage talking and using your eyes at the same time without getting a headache Odango."

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Mamoru was seriously taken back at that outburst, most of the time she would join in on the insult battle, but lately...lately was somehow different. He noticed their relationship has been more tense as of late. The tension coming mainly from the pigtailed girl, who used to have the same fire and passion that he would have in their arguments but now no longer did. He missed the blue fire he was so accustomed to.

"Are you okay? You've seemed rather tense and out of it lately with our little argument battles."

Pink once more made an appearance on her face, something that did not go unnoticed by Mamoru. "I'm fine, it's just I've been confused. Why are you so concerned?" ' _Aren't I just some girl that you tease. Some girl that has the hugest crush on you and prays that one day you will look at me in a different light.'_

"I'm just concerned, I have a heart Odango."

' _Then how come I can never seem to win that beautiful heart?'_ "Could have fooled me," she uttered instead.

Mamoru's gaze landed on the package that she was still clutching tightly to her chest. "What costume did you get?"

"None of your business baka," she spat out, a blush dusting her cheeks once more. He of all people could not know what she was wearing to the party.

"Well it is my business technically," he went on, "You see, I'm your, what did you call it last week, "tormenter and mortal nemesis" so it is my duty as that to know your costume and insult ,as well as, tease it."

She narrowed her eyes at the high school student. "You can remember that, but not the fact that my name is Usagi?"

"I call it choosing to not call you by that specific name," he defended. "Odango Atama fits you so much better."

Huffing she got her back off the rack and went to leave the aisle. "Whatever baka, I have to go pay for this, so bye!"

As she passed him, a long arm snaked into her embrace and grasped the bundle of clothes, pulling it out of her arms.

"Hey! You baka, that's mine! GET YOUR OWN!"

Mamoru couldn't even really register Usagi's words, his mind was more focused on the costume currently in his hands. A revealing costume at that.

His mouth gaped at the amount of skin that could be exposed in this outfit, how much Usagi's skin that could be seen if she were to wear it. Her narrow delicate shoulders and collarbone would be barred as well as her shapely legs would be outlined greatly in the tight leggings.

' _The tight lace leggings,'_ he corrected himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Usagi would look incredibly sexy and innocent in this costume, completely no doubt. The older teen went so far as to actually picture Usagi's face over the model's that was wearing the outfit on the cover.

But of course, what else that popped into his lustful mind was the fact that others will think the same thing, have the same feelings and sensations that he was having right then.

Anger and jealousy bubbled inside of him at the notion someone else would look at his Odango in that way. "Odango, where are you wearing this thing?"

Taken back by his gruffy and partially angered tone, she responded timidly, "To the arcade Halloween party tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" For the second time in the last ten minutes, Usagi jumped in the air at his exclamation.

His classmates would see Usagi….like this? Mamoru knew his graduating class all too well and knew the middle-schooler would not last through the night unscathed.

Contempt evident in his voice, the dark-haired student seethed, "Odango, you are not going to that party."

"Why?"

"Because it's only for high-schoolers, specifically seniors from me and Motoki's school. You are a middle-schooler so furthermore you can not go to a _high_ school party."

The girl pouted angrily. "Well Motoki-chan said I could go and he's the one hosting the party which means I can go! He invited me and all my friends!"

"Well I'm co-host and I say you are disinvited to it," he spat back. "Especially not in this scrap of clothing."

Shock and hurt crossed her small features. "You don't like the costume?"

"Of course not!," he hissed through his teeth, images of his classmates drooling over her flashing in his mind. "It's a distasteful, ugly, horrible costume."

' _He doesn't like the costume…,'_ Usagi thought grimly. The whole point of this shopping spree was to acquire the most beautiful costume that would grab his attention and finally make him see that she was more than Odango, the stupid silly middle-schooler. That she was Usagi, the beautiful and mature girl who's had a crush on him for months.

"Oh," she uttered quietly before a great idea came to mind. "What do you think I should buy as a Halloween costume Baka?"

"Well not this, that's for sure," he repeated once more. "How about this one, it looks like it suits you."

"Really?," she raised an eyebrow at the plastic package he had just handed her. It was a bunny rabbit costume alright, but it was a full bunny rabbit suit, the only thing that would be visible was her face through the head hole. "You would only see my face."

"I'm sure your Odangos would still be outlined, don't worry Odango," he joked mirthfully.

Usagi's eyes dropped back to the picture. ' _Is this really how he thinks of me? As an immature little kid?'_

Noticing her saddened look, he smirked. "What Odango Atama, don't approve of my choice?"

"No, I mean it's just..," she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"It's just...I wanted to wear something pretty and cute," she finished. ' _Something that would get you to notice me as pretty and cute.'_

Mamoru immediately caught onto her motive, red hot anger shot through his veins. "Who are you trying to impress Odango?" He couldn't keep the threatening tone out of his stern question.

A blush painted her cheeks, getting brighter at the fact that the person she was trying to impress was right here, in front of her. "No one, it's just for fun right," she lied straight through her white teeth.

' _There's someone she likes? How is this possible!? It's someone that's going to the party, but Usagi doesn't know anybody from my school! Maybe she's doing it for Motoki, but wait her crush ended months ago for him! No! Usagi can not have a crush on anyone! It's not acceptable! Not in the slightest! I will kill whoever comes into contact with her!'_

The ebony-head had grown rather fond of his sparring partner in the recent time they have spent together. He started to notice the little reactions his body and mind would do when he was with her.

His heart would beat a little harder when she was close, his palms would get sweaty when her gaze would land on him, his thoughts would conjure up images of her smiling and laughing at random times, the way a laugh bubbles up in his chest whenever she's up to her antics, his blood would get hotter when the sight of her legs under her skirt would come into view, a desire to crash his lips against hers waging a war within in his mind…

Mamoru couldn't change his feelings so he decided to surrender and admit that he might, _might,_ (most definitely absolutely) have a small (massive) crush on Usagi. He always tried to snuff out the little infatuation in his heart, having the dead mindset that his feelings would never be returned, so why hope for misery and rejection.

Of course, this did not stop him from discouraging other suitors to stay away from his bunny.

And right now, the entire male population of his class would become suitors. Tuxedo Mask or not, even Mamoru knew that was too many suitors to fight off at once. He needed to snip this at the bud.

So he did what was natural: insult

"Well I can tell you right now," he began, "Nothing, no matter how beautiful or expensive it is, will ever make you, Odango, beautiful or even cute in the slightest. I mean you're Odango, it's not in your nature to be pretty." It pained him in the heart to say that to her, because if he was being honest with himself, she was one of the most angelic looking girls he had ever laid eyes on, always keeping his eyes on her when she was in the room.

But what really tore his heart out of his chest was the way the light faded from her eyes almost immediately after he said that.

"Really," she croaked, the sting of tears pricking her eyes.

More hesitantly than last time but nevertheless, still stern, he responded, "Yes, nothing. I believe that you are just cursed to be a little immature kid, Odango. No shame in it, you just can never be desireable to guys, especially high school seniors," he emphasized. He knew, without even knowing who this guy was, that he would be unfit and undeserving of Usagi's affections. He was saving her from heartbreak.

Each word burned into her mind, each cruel insincere word. ' _That's what he thinks of me, an immature little kid who doesn't need a second look. I knew it the whole time, but he's really saying it. Nothing will change him on his views of me…..nothing….'_

Eyes drooped, body slumped and defeated, Usagi bit back tears and looked straight into his blue depths with her own. "You're right Mamoru-san, I guess I will stay an immature little girl. No guy will ever look at me as the most beautiful girl they ever met...I shouldn't even try."

"Yes," he blurted out in happiness. "I mean, yes, no guy will like you that way ever. It'll take a miracle." ' _It worked. Now I can be at peace knowing that the entire football team won't be eyeing her like a piece of meat.'_

"I should just not go to the party tomorrow. You're right. Thank you Mamoru-san for your insight," she mumbled, tears threatening to fall. Saving herself the embarrassment, Usagi speed walked out of the aisle and the store, hot tears making their way down her cheeks.

' _He will never love me back. I wish I can change, stop these feelings, but I can't. I will never stop losing my breath when he looks at me, never stop from getting dizzy when he stands close, my heart will never stop pitter-patting whenever I see him smile or laugh.'_

It was then Usagi came to a horrifying realization as she ran home: ' _I will never stop loving Mamoru Chiba.'_

As he watched the pig-tailed blonde fly out of the store, Mamoru felt his blood ice over.

' _All this over a guy she likes, a guy who has to be shown how amazing, beautiful, kind, funny, and wonderful she is. I already know these things but she chooses to adore someone who doesn't.'_

He had been too harsh, but it was necessary in this situation. Usagi would get hurt going after whoever she had in mind. That was the question that was still very much present in his mind though: Who was Usagi Tsukino trying to impress?

* * *

"Usagi! Are you okay?!"

The running blonde ignored her mother who was the kitchen baking Halloween cookies and sprinted up the stairs to her room.

Slamming the door, Usagi flopped down on her bed with a sob escaping her lungs. She had cried throughout the whole run here, her throat and blue eyes becoming raw and red from the stress.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong," a female voice echoed.

The girl's feline mentor jumped onto the bed, looking at her weeping charge through her red eyes. "Usagi-chan! Are you okay?"

Placing a small paw on the blonde's arm, she heard mumbled words.

"Usagi-chan, I am still learning muffled Usagi language. So please speak up a little more."

Lifting her head up a little, the fourteen-year-old spoke through her croaky voice. "Luna, he told me I could never be beautiful or even cute. He'll never see me as anything more than Odango."

The black feline immediately knew who "he" was, venom entering her body at the mention of him.

"I bumped into him at the Halloween store, and he said awful things," she wept, her voice becoming squeaky and raw against her dry throat.

Ever since Usagi had grown lovesome on the high school student, her mind had been so occupied, distracting the blonde from her guardian soldier duties much to Luna's disdain. "Usagi-chan maybe this is better, you have no time for boys with training taking up all your time. I think quitting this little crush you have on him will be better for yourself."

"But Luna, he's more than just a crush now," she sobbed into her comforter. "Even after all the awful things that he said, I still-still couldn't hate him, really hate him. I think-I think I love-"

"USAGI-CHAN," Luna cut off the dangerous word. "You are too young to realize what that word even means, I am sure that this is phase, just like what you went through with Motoki."

"No-no, no, this is different," the sniffling blonde defended, "Everytime I see him I get this feeling in my heart, deep in my heart. Even when he insults or teases me, I can't stop the feeling from happens because then he smiles or laughs and then-n I feel-I feel….complete for some reason."

The feline mentor unfortunately had the same feeling that Usagi had when she saw the dark-haired student. However the sensation she felt in her body was much different from her charge's. It was a feeling of intense hatred, as if Mamoru had done something or taken something away from the cat. It was a familiar feeling almost but Luna couldn't place it.

"But it doesn't matter," Usagi continued, "He'll never see me as anything more than a girl he likes to tease."

The fourteen-year-old would see countless beautiful girls his age hit on him relentlessly, the feeling of sadness and even anger would settle in the pit of her stomach as she would watch from afar. She craved, desired, for him to look at her in that heart-pounding way, to look at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. To have his unattainable love that none of those girls even got.

His damaging words echoed hollowly in her mind. " _I mean, yes, no guy will like you that way ever. It'll take a miracle."_

"A miracle," the blonde repeated. "A MIRACLE!"

"What?," Luna questioned, startled by her soldier's exclamation.

Ignoring her mentor, Usagi, tears now dried and gone, ran to her school bag that was tossed lazily on the floor. She searched through it, feeling for a long thin pink pen until-

"AHA!"

Luna's red eyes doubled in size, fear was evident in them. "Usagi-chan! That's only for missions, to be used for good only!"

"Well, I'll be a _good_ -looking person," the moon guardian retaltiled. "I believe that qualifies, so…"

"USAGI-CHAN! GIVE IT TO ME!"

The wielding blonde moved in time with the black feline jumping into the air, attempting to claw the pen from the girl's hands. The red-eyed cat landed with a "THUMP" on the hard wooden floor of the bedroom.

"Honestly, Luna! You have no fun or romantic bone in your body," Usagi complained. "It's like you want me to end up alone and have four more talking cats."

Wasting no more time, Usagi held up the Moon disguise pen in the air.

"Moon Power! Change me into a cute bunny costume!"

A swirl of lights and ribbons filled the room, finally dying down to showcase a stunning bunny rabbit dressed girl in the place of Usagi.

"What do you think Luna," she asked happily. The newly dressed blonde was wearing a white leotard with a white puffball pinned behind, fishnet leggings, white go-go boots, and a bunny ears headband placed in between her shining buns of hair. She was the very definition of "cute bunny rabbit".

"USAGI, YOU CHANGE BACK RIGHT NOW," the cat wailed with anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Come on Lun, this could save me money and stress!"

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOUR FATHER WOULD NEVER LET YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE LIKE THAT!"

Examining herself in the mirror, the cute bunny made a face. "On second thought, I think this is too simple to wow Mamoru-san. I mean, I can be anything that I want."

The girl took on a sinister and devious look as she once more shot the pen in the air. ' _If Mamoru-san doesn't think I'm beautiful, I'll make myself the most beautiful in the world!'_

Seeing the terrifying display, Luna immediately tried to halt the action, but it was in vain.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"MOON POWER! CHANGE ME INTO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL COSTUME AND GIRL EVER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is desperately trying to find a Halloween costume that will be able to get her crush's, Mamoru, attention at a huge Halloween party. Giving up, the blonde picks plan B and uses her disguise pen to win his heart. But will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter is a long one but I hope you all enjoy it!! (cringe and romance all) 
> 
> Disclaimer: It's a lot of cringe but I was an early writer and I've learned through my mishaps lol

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone! Welcome to Azabu's Annual Halloween Senior Bashhhh!"

A big cheer from the large crowd in the arcade was heard loud and clear. Motoki grinned at the loud response from his classmates. The blur of green, red, and orange strobe lights set the party atmosphere perfectly as the constantly moving bodies of Azabu senior students filled the entire establishment.

Motoki quickly walked off of the stage as the music beat vibrated the entire place. He made his way to the nearly empty counter where his best friend was currently residing at.

"I gotta admit," the dirty blonde went on, "I did not believe you would actually buy a costume."

The FBI agent flashed him a lopsided grin as he drank from the foaming cup in his hand. His vest had the letters FBI bolded and sprayed across his chest as he also wore the camo pants and black ballcap that came with the costume.

"And I can't believe how you were able to decorate the entire arcade," Mamoru replied back.

It was truly a transformation: spider-webs clung to all the walls, paper bats hung from the ceiling in spades, a smoke machine was covering the floor in a mist. Coffins, witch's pots, small creepy trees, and ghostly objects filled in the empty spaces around the arcade. Not to mention the large spread of numerous Halloween-themed snacks.

"Really? Chocolate Newton eyeballs, a ghost's essence and Frankenstein's blood for a drink?"

Motoki produced a proud smile at his works of art, "Yea I know, I know. I'm a genius."

"Not what I was talking about but okay Tinker Bell," Mamoru mused.

The green fairy fumed. "Hey! You said you would make no jokes about my costume!"

"You're right, you're right. My bad," Mamoru smirked, "Tink."

"Come on Mamoru-san, Reika really wanted to do a couple's costume this year. So we agreed to being Peter Pan and Tinkerbell….And she really wanted to be Peter Pan."

No longer being able to hold back his laughs, the dark-haired FBI agent let out a good throaty laugh at his best friend's ridiculous appearance. "Come on, Toki. The blonde wig, the white wings, the short little green dress. And what's that you're carrying around. Pixie Dust!"

Shards of glass were being shot at the mocking teenager from the reddening winged creature.

"Tinker Bell would never give pixie dust to a unbelieving person like you Mamoru-san."

Mamoru brought a hand to his heart dramatically. "I'm crushed, really."

Motoki scuffed at his serious tone. "You know one day, you'll have to do this too for your girlfriend or even your wife. Wearing weird and crazy couple costumes."

This really cracked up the high school student. "Oh trust me, I don't think I'll have to go through that anytime soon or really ever. You know as well as me that I'm going to be single for a large majority of my life."

"That's what they all say my friend," Motoki almost whispered. "That's what they all say…"

"I think you've had a little too much ghost essence Toki-san," Mamoru stated while sliding away the blonde's foaming cup.

For the next half an hour, the dark-haired student sat at the counter, eyeing the entrance as new people entered the full arcade. His brain was ready to register any kind of shimmer of gold that would walk through those doors, even the sight of girls dressed as bunny rabbits made him whip his head around.

Even though he was sure he scared her off, Mamoru was ready to confront Usagi if she dared to set foot in the establishment with anything less than a parka on her body.

His heart still pained him when he remembered the crushed look on her face. He was a jerk and knew it well. But he would take being a jerk over Usagi getting jumped by his classmates any day in his life.

So far so good, no sign of the blonde beauty was spotted from his standpoint and a part of him was kind of disappointed that he wouldn't get to see her tonight.

But the more dominant side of him was relieved that she wouldn't have to be gawked at by his male classmates, more importantly by that one guy she apparently liked so much.

"Hey Toki-san?"

The arcade worker looked up from his cleaning of the fake blood stained counter. "Yea?"

"Does Usagi-san know anyone from our school, specifically any senior guys?" It had been a question that kept buzzing in his mind all of yesterday and today: Who was this guy that he needed to kill in cold blood?

"Besides me and you, no. No one."

"That's what I thought."

' _Who is it Odango? Who is it that you're trying to impress? Who are you going above and beyond for?'_

For a minute, the dark-haired student entertained the idea of him being her crush, being the guy that she was trying to impress. But as soon as it entered his mind, the quicker he laughed at the notion.

Especially with this new cold shoulder treatment, Mamoru was one hundred percent sure that he was not in fact that lucky guy.

Not noticing the loud gasps and whispering behind him, Mamoru let a chuckle rise from his gut. ' _Please, I would have to pretty damn lucky to have her actually like me.'_

"Oh my god, who is she?"

"Holy shit, is she actually glowing?"

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"Has anyone?"

The little whisper of voices made their way to his ears finally, causing Mamoru to turn around and see what, or really who, the huge commotion was about.

From his position at the counter, the eighteen-year-old had a clear view of the entrance, and right now at the arcade entrance was the most heavenly sight known to man.

Mamoru's eyes doubled in size under his FBI baseball cap as he drank in the beautiful vision of ecstasy in front of him.

A regular-sized slim girl around his age stood at the entrance, a small spotlight having landed on her as everyone in the arcade let their eyes review the beauty from head to toe.

She was a vision of pure white in her angelic costume. An A-line white dress clung to the girl's delicious curves, the bottom just slightly flaring out and surrounding her. The sheer dress was adorned with lace flower patterns that were placed appropriately to hide certain assets but leaving enough golden skin to be seductively seen through, no doubt to make guys wanting more of the glowing goddess. A matching sheer cape hung on her narrow shoulders, pooling just a bit behind her form.

As the spotlight shone on her, the entire assemble sparkled, causing the girl to look like she was actually glowing. The outfit was completed by the pair of crisp white wings that were attached to her bare back, her cape draping to accommodate the wings.

As Mamoru's eyes made their way to the angel's face, he saw her flowing white-no silver-hair pulled into a voluminous ponytail that spilled all the way down her back and to her ankles in shiny waves. The mysterious teen wore a simple but covering mask over her darkly outlined eyes that really popped with her light blue eye color. She had soft but mischievous features from what the mask didn't hide.

Mamoru had never seen such a more stunning, beautiful, amazing, incredible-he ran out of words to describe the picture that was front and center. He didn't even believe it was real, it seemed to good to be true almost, like it was an illusion.

The girl, now noticing the stares and attention she was getting, picked a piece of her dress up and began to walk into the crowd of people. Before he lost sight of her, the heavenly angel made eye contact with him, her blue clashing with his. Suddenly, all the reactions that his body did when Usagi was around began once more. The heart beating, sweaty palms, the hot white sensation in his veins…

And then she was gone, lost in the movement of dancing ghosts, monsters, and werewolves.

Mamoru then realized his mouth was hanging open, the feeling of drool pooling at his bottom lip. His throat was dry as well. That girl had certainly been a sight to be seen.

But there was something missing about her.

Even after what he had just experienced, the teenager had to admit under all of the girl's beauty and grace, she wasn't truly the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Yes, the girl had truly been one of the most heavenly creatures he had ever seen, but that beauty was reserved from what he had observed from the outside. No, the beauty he was referring to was the one that was inside.

And only one girl had ever been that beautiful to him, both the inside and the outside.

The one girl that unfortunately wasn't there at that moment. The blonde bombshell that was truly the most beautiful person he had ever met. The one girl who was sassy, clumsy, funny, silly, emotional, amazing, breathtaking…..

Mamoru knew that angel could never be his Odango, the girl that was one of kind. The only girl that had really captured his heart in every way possible with her beauty.

No, his Odango would have probably tripped on her train. Now that's the beauty that he was really attracted to, the beauty and clumsiness of one Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE GUY'S FACE!," Minako squealed in delight as the white-clothed girl made her way to the gaggle of her friends. "I'm pretty sure he was drooling!"

"You think?," the masked girl questioned, excitement buzzing in her nerve endings.

"Definitely," Makoto chimed in. "The second he laid eyes on you, it looked like he was in la-la land."

"I still think this is an abusement of guardian power," Ami claimed. "You're supposed to only use that pen for emergencies Usagi-chan."

"I'm with Ami on this one," Rei agreed. "Odango, you're risking your identity this way. What if the illusion wears off?"

"Oh shush you two," the blonde snapped. "Usagi-chan is using it for an emergency. A LOVE EMERGENCY! And I'm sure the illusion will hold for a measly few hours as long as nothing disrupts it directly."

"I hope nothing disrupts it because then I'll transform back into my bunny costume!" The blonde had to unfortunately go back to the Halloween store and buy the bunny suit that Mamoru had suggested. She needed something to pass her father's dress code test and the body covering bunny suit had thankfully passed with flying colors.

"Hopefully, nothing goes wrong in this little scheme of yours," Rei retorted, "otherwise Luna will blow a gasket. We barely got her to agree to this plan."

Usagi herself wondered if her plan was indeed fool-proof. She had seen the way Mamoru had looked at her when she had first entered the arcade (she was also trying to ignore the fact that he looked incredibly hot in his vest and camo pants) his mouth had hung open, his eyes glazed over with the dark blue turning darker.

She had felt her body blush and grow hotter under his intense gaze. Excitement and happiness had flowed through her when he had finally gave her that heart-pounding look that she had so craved for months after she realized her feelings.

The blonde had wondered if the dress would be too revealing, having spent all of yesterday and today perfecting the illusion with the pen. The lace flowers covered her body in sparkles and elegance, and the dress itself hugged her curves.

It wasn't really her style to wear something so open and sexy, but she knew that in this outfit, Mamoru would never take his eyes off of her and she had been right. Though she hadn't counted on the entire room having their eyes on her as well.

"Okay Usagi-chan time for step two in our Halloween Fiasco Plan."

The disguised blonde almost missed Minako's words due to the pounding music being played on the dancefloor.

"It's time to actually seduce Mamoru-san now that you have caught the FBI Agent's interest," the dressed up blonde squealed in giddiness. "Now remember all of the things we practiced sweetie. Light touches, mesmerize him with your eyes, and always leave him wanting more."

"Light touches, mesmerize him, and leave him wanting more," Usagi repeated as the group made their way through the party scene, all eyes still on the angel beauty as she walked past them.

* * *

Mamoru continued to sit in his counter sit with his cup of ghost essence, bored out of his mind. He never liked parties of any kind and to be fair, there really wasn't much he could do at parties, especially at this party now that Motoki had left to attend to something.

With no real control over his mind, the dark-haired man's thoughts drifted to a certain blonde that he couldn't help but miss right then. He missed her colorful and bright personality, the gimmicks she would pull, her smile, the smell of her shampoo…..

But then he imagined the girl that had just walked in, the literal angel. The dark-haired man had seen the way she had directly looked at him.

Maybe he should move on from his useless crush on Usagi, it was truly hopeless with the whole fact that she hated him and such. But maybe that angel wouldn't hate him. He remembered her big entrance, how her cape had surrounded her lithe form gracefully, the dress having been worn in at all the right places, the fact that she looked like a Usagi a little bit-

' _Yea, I need help,'_ he thought. Did he suddenly now think that everyone looked like his nemesis/crush?

The third "Ahem" finally snapped the day-dreaming high-schooler out of his Usag-obsessed thoughts. He turned around slowly to see the source of the noise.

' _USAGI!?'_

The man couldn't believe it! It was her, the subject of his thoughts, right in front of him in a black strapless leotard with fishnet leggings. Her streams of gold hair framed her body, her very beautiful body.

' _God, she's beautiful, sexy, heaven, amazing..'_

"Hello Mamoru-san."

Suddenly, the spell broke and he cringed. The gold hair was gone and replaced by shoulder-length auburn hair, her playful baby blue orbs were instead dull brown. Her voice was less-high pitched and Usagi's kind features turned much more sharper.

All at once, Naomi Chio in a black leotard was smiling seductively at him instead of his blonde nemesis, much to his disappointment.

Of course sadness then turned to panic as he realized Naomi Chio was standing right in front of him.

"Chio-san," he greeted back with clenched teeth.

He could feel her eyes burning into his form, "You know Mamoru-san, you look really lonely here."

"I'm fine, really," he replied nervously to his notoriously flirty classmate.

"Are you sure? We can get out of here, go somewhere else.."

She finished her almost whispered statement by letting her hand brush against his camo-clad inner thigh.

Mamoru immediately shot up from his seat, having now realized just how close his female classmate had gotten to him. He knew that the popular girl had grown a crush on him but obviously he did not reciprocate those romantic feelings.

"Look, Chio-san," he went on while backing away from her nearing form, "I'm just not interested in you like that. I mean you're a great girl, honestly. Maybe we can be friends?"

"Friends," she asked, confused. Then, to Mamoru's horror, her face brightened once more with mischief. "Well friends can dance with each other, right?"

It was his turn to be confused until the new song over the speakers played. His eyes grew wide once more as the slow sensual song began to filter through his ears, fear painted across his face.

"What do you say Mamoru-san?" A playful, sexy smile played on her red lips, "Can I have this dance?"

The shaking FBI agent let out a nervous chuckle, "You know, I just remembered I think Motoki wanted me to help with that pool of slime he was working on so I'm gonna-"

Mamoru quickly slipped into the crowd of people before the girl could say anything else.

* * *

"Where is that hottie?"

"Is that him?"

"No, that's a firefighter. Motoki-san said he was a FBI agent with a vest and camo pants." Minako blanched as the words left her mouth. "God, camo pants. I cringed when he told me that. Are you sure he's worth it Usagi-chan, I mean he's like crazy gorgeous but a guy with that taste of fashion should never be worth it."

"Minako!," Rei snapped. "It's just a costume!"

"Still."

Behind the orange dressed Princess and little red riding hood, the white angel was getting a pep talk by the lumberjack beauty and bluenette mad scientist.

"Okay, Usagi-chan," Makoto addressed, "review."

A thoughtful look passed her masked eyes until they lit up. "Give him nonchalant touches to the arm and face as well as chest. Compliment him subtly. Discuss intelligent topics. Look in the eyes. Entice him. And brush against him."

"And!," Minako called over her shoulder.

"Suck on the bottom lip," Usagi answered, a pleased look on her face.

Ami blushed and pushed her scientist glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I still think this is a bad idea, especially since we're using our own powers for personal gain."

"Come on Ami-chan, it's not that big of a deal," Makoto said while fixing her flannel shirt.

"Plus, one of us shouldn't grow up to be an old maid," Minako chimed in once more, eyes still searching through the sea of people for a certain dark-haired teenager. "Why couldn't he have just stayed in one place."

"Hey, I see Motoki-san," Rei pointed out. "He has to know where Mamoru-san is."

"Usagi-chan, just stay here while we go ask Motoki-san where your future boyfriend," Minako stated. "He can't know who you are and coming with us will just give it away."

"We'll be right back Usagi-chan," Makoto said before leaving with the others.

"Move it people, Princess coming through," Minako yelled as she grabbed the full skirt of her ball gown and walked through the sea of people.

The blonde was left alone and soon started to feel the glares and stares of people around her, especially guys.

Uncomfortable with the attention and figuring that she might bump into Mamoru, Usagi picked up her skirt in the front a little and dove into the crowd of moving bodies, hoping she wouldn't run into anybody who would go further than looking.

* * *

"Hey girls!"

"Motoki-san," all four dressed up girls greeted in response to the arcade worker.

"Nice costume," Minako snorted, taking a mental picture of Motoki in a short frilly dress that showed off his masculine hairy legs.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yea hilarious." His green eyes took in the costumes of the girls, each one being dramatically different from the other.

Ami was wearing a white lab coat as well as glasses. Makoto had a flannel shirt, tan pants, and hiking boots. Rei wore a simple but elegant black dress with a hooded red cape and she carried around a little basket. Minako wore a strapless orange ball gown and wore a huge tiara on her golden crown of hair.

"So Ami, scientist. Makoto, beautiful lumberjack. Rei, little red riding hood. And Minako, a orange nightmare?"

Cutting off any arguments, Rei stepped in before a fuming Minako could, "Motoki-san, have you seen Mamoru-san recently?"

He shrugged his bare shoulders. "I think I saw him go into the crowd of people on the dancefloor a few minutes ago. Why?"

"I just needed to ask him a question about physics."

Three shocked faces turned to face the flustered look of Ami, the girl who had originally been against the plan was now helping.

Motoki didn't notice the faces. "Well I'm sure he'll pop up somewhere."

* * *

' _Damn slow songs! When are they going to change it! Why are there even slow dance songs at a Halloween party?!'_

Mamoru thought frantically, desperate to find an exit from the huge crowd he was now stuck in. Everywhere he turned, it looked the same. Who knew the arcade could be so big?

All the couples around him were slow dancing to the romantic song that was currently playing. He hid behind those unsuspecting couples, keeping his eyes peeled for auburn hair.

The senior needed so kind of distraction, hiding place so to speak, to keep himself out of her line of sight.

Mamoru stopped and turned to look around the area, trying to catch any warnings of her being near.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to dance?"

He immediately tensed but then relaxed since Mamoru knew that it wasn't the devil's voice asking him.

"Sure, of course," the dark-head responded, gratefully for the distraction, before fully turning around and being met with the vision of beauty he had seen earlier.

It was the glowing angel he had seen walk in, the one who had made his voice catch in his throat, shocked by her intense beauty.

She was even more gorgeous up and personal. Through her dress, he could see her flat and toned stomach outlined in the sheer fabric as well as her equally toned legs and arms. Her blue eyes looked even more dazzling against her white mask.

The girl almost looked shy right at that moment, her eyes had what seemed hope and embarrassment in them and then all at once, Mamoru returned back to Earth as the blood stopped pumping in his ears, remembering her question and his answer.

This girl was his only chance to get over Usagi at this point.

"Yes, of course. I would love to dance with you." Her eyes literally lit up at his restatement as a very delighted smile came upon her features.

* * *

' _Where is he?'_

For the last ten minutes, Naomi had been searching for her handsome classmate, having lost him in the crowd of costumed people.

She suddenly saw a tall form with a baseball cap on in the midst of a group, quickly making a beeline to him.

The auburn girl stopped short when the ebony-haired man's dancing partner came into view. It was the girl that had made heads turn when she had first entered. Even Naomi had been stunned by the sight of the angelic beauty.

Right now, that angelic beauty was placing her hands around Mamoru's neck while he placed his hands on her small waist. Even though there was a height difference, the two seemed to fit together in a weird way, like they were two puzzle pieces finally coming to connect.

But no, Mamoru was hers. No girl, no matter how beautiful she is, will ever obtain her perfect man.

"HEY! I GOT THE KIDDIE POOL FOR THE SLIME!"

Naomi turned just in time to see some of the jocks filling up a small knee high pool with green gooey slime.

' _EWW! That stuff takes forever to get out of your skin and clothes.'_

As soon as the senior girl thought it, the faster a devious smile made its way to her lips.

* * *

Remembering what Minako had told her, Usagi began to draw little circles with her thumbs into the base of Mamoru's neck as they settled into a dancing position.

Her heart had burst into joy when he had accepted her invite to dance but now that it was happening, that she actually was going to slow dance with Mamoru, her stomach tied in knots and nerves started to take over her small body.

All of Minako's "Making Guys Fall in Love With You" lessons were suddenly getting harder and harder to remember. Especially when Mamoru placed his hands on her hips. She prayed that the illusion would be hiding her red face as she became more and more flustered.

' _Hopefully I'm doing this right. Oh my god, what if he already hates this girl too? I can never win..'_

"So, what is your name mysterious angel?"

Usagi literally jumped as Mamoru's voice cut through her panicking thoughts. She made the mistake of looking up and into his dark eyes, the baseball cap making them look even darker.

Usagi, the second she looked into those eyes, melted on the spot as their blues clashed together. The blonde realized she had never been this close to Mamoru without yelling or crashing into him.

His scent filled all her senses, causing her head to become a little dizzy and hazy. Her heart thumped against her chest as the realization that she was dancing with Mamoru dawned on her again.

The blue-eyed man gave her a confused and concerned look, making her realize that she probably looked like a deer in the headlights right now.

Finding her voice over the noise of her heart beating in her ears, she asked, "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

He smiled, which didn't help her because it was one of those dreamy smiles, he restated his question, "I asked for your name. I don't think I've ever seen you before, and I'm guessing calling you angel wouldn't really work."

"Oh yea, I guess so," she cheered with a no doubt dumb smile. A blush stained her cheeks at the thought of him calling her angel.

"So, what's your name?"

Usagi froze, she did not think of this. To be fair, she didn't think she would even get this far in her plan.

' _Okay, obviously I can't say Usagi. Think, think, think of a name that he wouldn't know that was fake! Maybe Luna? Ikuko? Naru? No, something not obvious! Oh my god, he's looking at me strange! Give him a name idiot! GIVE HIM A NAME!'_

"Serenity!," she blurted out. The disguised blonde remembered that in her writing class they were learning about greek stories and one of them was about a moon goddess of the same name. It was pretty, elegant, and not at all associated with her real name.

"That's a beautiful name. I know that sounds corny but it's true," he laughed. When she had said it, Mamoru felt a small tug at his heart for some reason.

"Thank you. What's yours FBI agent?," she asked, keeping her voice light and controlled.

"Mamoru, I'm a senior at Azabu High School," he said. "What about you? How did you know about this party because I'm fairly certain you don't go to my school."

Her heart jumped as his small laugh warmed her insides. "One of my friends who goes to your school suggested I come with her. I don't really come to things like this often, I'm kind of a shut in," she joked. The girls and her had formulated a whole backstory for Usagi's alter ego, a backstory that would get the best reactions out of him.

Mamoru laughed in return. "Well I think you should get out more. Trust me, as a fellow shut in, sometimes going out and being social can be good sometimes. Someone close to me taught that."

Betraying him, his thoughts conjured up images of Usagi always calling him a bore and antisocial person, even though she never knew that her bright personality was slowly infecting him, thus making him a more open person, like right now.

Usagi felt her heart squeeze as she caught the underlying meaning of his sentence. ' _Someone close, does he mean that he likes some-'_

"HEY! ALL THE GUYS OUT THERE, BRING YOUR GIRL CLOSER! COME ON, SHARE THE SAME AIR LOVEBIRDS!"

Startled by the DJ's announcement, Usagi felt Mamoru tighten his hold on her narrow hips and bring her closer to his body. The blonde's body turned red further as she felt his puffs of breath on her forehead.

Bodies touching, Usagi was completely shocked to how good it felt to be in his embrace like this. But knew that this would be her only time with him like this.

At Midnight, she'll turn back into a pumpkin. Well Odango seems more fitting.

She was saddened by that fact, even if he were to fall in love with this alter ego she had created, he would never fall for Usagi, the real her.

The dark-haired man looked down to see a sad expression on the beautiful girl's small face. His heart tugged at the expression, himself started to feel sad as well.

Why was it so familiar being with her? Why did it feel so good to be with her? He had only felt this kind of lighthearted feeling with Usagi. The girl in his arms appeared to be a stranger but something was bugging him about her, like he should know her somehow.

An idea coming to mind he asked, "Do you want to play a quick game of 10 questions Serenity? Break the ice and such?"

"Umm, sure."

"Alright, let me see," he went on, "Have you ever been here, the arcade I mean."

Usagi was panicking in her mind as she started to build a profile of her ego. "Yes, I have been here before. I've actually seen you a lot of times here. You always sit by the counter with that one pretty girl."

Mamoru furrowed his brow. Had he seen her before, usually he keeps track of the regulars. He knows that he would definitely remember this girl.

"I've never seen you before, well I don't think I have but I'm sure I would have remembered, you know an angel."

They both let out laughs, the other feeling the vibrations of the laughs from their partner.

"Okay, so my turn. Who's that girl you always sit with? You guys can get pretty loud so it's hard not to notice you two. Friend? Classmate? _Girlfriend_?"

"Oh no, just a friend. Well she likes to call me her mortal enemy and nemesis but I call her a friend." ' _Maybe one day I could change it to girlfriend..'_

Usagi's heart warmed to hear that he at least didn't hate her, so that was a relief. But "friend" still stung in her heart.

"What school do you go to?"

"Oh Juban," Usagi spilled without thinking.

"Oh I know someone from that school district! That girl that sits next to me goes to the middle school."

The blonde gave a nervous smile as she looked in his playful eyes, "Small world!"

Suddenly the girl decided to have fun with this little game as they continued to rock back and forth.

"What was your first crush?"

Mamoru put on a thoughtful expression. "Probably Kotono Taki in the sixth grade. But I probably just liked her because she had those cool markers I always wanted to use. How about you?"

"The third grade, he was the kid in front of me. He had the most dazzling chestnut brown eyes and the most vibrant green boogers."

The pair chuckled at each other's ridiculous answers as the song they were dancing to was beginning to end. Usagi realized this and started to panic, she had to act fast if this was her only chance to be this close to him all night.

"You know to be completely honest," she began, "Ever since I first saw you, I kind of developed a small crush on you."

Mamoru felt his heart tighten at her confession. His feelings unfortunately belonged to someone else, someone who would probably never know that they held the man's heart in their hands. Someone who would probably laugh if he ever confessed to her.

"That's kind of you but-"

His words died on in his throat as he made direct eye contact with her very close blue eyes, very familiar blue eyes. For a second, his mind wondered if it was those blue eyes, the blue eyes that belonged to his blonde beauty.

Behind this mask, behind the beauty, was it _Usagi_? His eyes searched deeply in her blue depths, looking for the answer.

All of sudden, Serenity's scent met his nose, it was the smell of strawberries. Who else had the same exact smell of strawberries in their hair? Who else made him feel this light and happy by just being in their presence? All of a sudden, he saw the thing that the girl had been missing when she had first came in. The special thing he had only seen in Usagi.

' _Could it be…'_

Excitement traveled through Usagi's body as she held his eyes with her own. ' _Mesmerize him with my eyes check, now the hard part….'_

Confidence suddenly burst through her as she gathered her courage to do the final act that would "seal the deal." (Minako's words not hers)

No longer being able to take his intense stare into her eyes, Usagi raised herself on her tippy-toes, crashing her inexperienced lips onto Mamoru's partially parted ones.

She felt him immediately tense up and not respond which scared her as she moved her lips on his soft warm ones. Electricity shot through her as she worked her lips on his still ones, putting all her desperation and love in it.

His lips were soft, warm, so tender, so perfect just like she imagined and much more.

He still didn't kiss her back, still probably shocked at the sudden action.

But at that moment, as she kissed him, Usagi felt completely content and happy. For the past few months she had always wondered how it would feel to kiss his lips, the lips that would always be in a smug smirk or lopsided grin.

Being with Mamoru like this just made her feel so…... _complete_.

And then suddenly, for a second, she _finally_ felt his soft lips respond to hers, slowly moving against hers in a hesitating way. Usagi felt her body heat rise, she felt excitement grow in the pit of her stomach as she returned the kiss even more. She might have just burst into tears of joy on the spot if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want him to stop.

' _He's kissing me back! I'm kissing Mamoru Chiba and he's kissing me back…...And my god it feels amazing…'_

Mamoru was lost in his own lust-filled thoughts. When he had seen Serenity lean into him, he was about to stop her, tell her that he wasn't interested, he had feelings for someone.

But when her mouth had touched his, all common sense was propelled out of his mind, only the feel of her lips was registering in his mind. Her sweet tasting, soft lips that caused his entire body to be hot to the touch.

Mamoru had never felt anything like this with another girl, no where close to this heaven.

It was just too good to end, too electrifying, too…...right. This kiss felt so right.

The angel was in heaven (no pun intended) as she lip locked with the high school student, letting her arms wrap fully around his neck.

' _This is amazing, wonderful, it feels so good, you're amazing Usagi…,'_ the dark-haired man suddenly felt reality crash into his lust filled mind as a painful realization came to him: there was no way that the girl he was kissing was Usagi no matter how similar they were.

' _Odango would never, on her own free will, kiss me in any way like this. She would probably gag at the thought of holding my hand.'_

He could never get over her, he realized. No matter who it was, his Odango would always be better.

All at once, guilt filled him in spades as he broke the amazing kiss, panting heavily at the lack of air. No matter how incredible it was, it would never be as amazing as Usagi.

No girl will ever be Usagi Tsukino.

Mamoru closed his eyes as he attempted to grab hold of his jumbled thoughts. ' _I'm a jerk, an idiot, a douche, oh my god….'_

"Wow," Usagi breathed out as she attempted to grab control of any coherent thought after the broken off mind-melting kiss.

When he opened his eyes, he felt guilt crash into him again as he saw the flustered and blissed out look on her face.

Mamoru searched for the right words but how could you find the right words for this. "I'm so sorry, I-I..

"No I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," the flushed girl said, an embarrassed smile appearing on her features.

"No listen, I don't want you to get the wrong idea," he breathed out, regaining his breath.

Usagi heard his words, but still gave a confused look at what he exactly meant.

"What?"

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I- that kiss was a mistake."

All the color and light drained from Usagi's face.

"You see, I have feelings for this incredible girl in my life and it-it," he stuttered, "just didn't feel right. I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing, I'm so sorry, I'm a complete jerk I would have told you before if I knew."

The blonde felt her knees buckling under her as his hands left her sides and he took a step back, her heart cracked more and more as he went on.

"You're a great, beautiful girl. And I know that sounds so corny but it's so true. Any guy would be ecstatic to be with you I'm just not that guy. Someone else has my heart."

"Okay, I under-s-stand that," she murmured as tears pooled behind her eyes. His eyes said it all, the devotion and love in his eyes as he talked about this girl made it clear that he loved her. She knew that look in his eyes, it was the same one she held for him.

Mamoru felt his chest tighten at her downcast pained stare, realizing just how big this crush was. He tried to comfort her, he of all people knew how terrible it was to be involved in a unrequited love. "You're beautiful and wonderful Serenity, I mean you look like a real angel, I just-"

"No-o, it's okay." Usagi could have laughed at the irony of it all. She had done all of this just to hear him say that she was in fact beautiful but now that he was saying it, it was like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

It was the fact that he was saying it out of pity.

"Serenity I-"

"No, it's okay. I'm not the girl that you like. I can understand t-that, you s-should be with the person you like or love. I'm so sorry over what happened, I didn't mean-I'm sorry."

By the end of her sentence, tears had already stained her cheeks as a sob she couldn't contain left her lungs. "I'm sorry," she breathed out as she pushed past him, ready to break out into a sprint out of the arcade.

Embarrassment and agony filled her heart as she pushed through dancing ghouls, witches, and vampires, her gleaming cape following her.

How could she be so stupid, of course he liked someone else, loved someone else by the looks of it. Someone who was probably the most beautiful, smart, sophisticated, breathtaking, older woman that she could never compare to. She was just silly Odango who had a childish crush on the high school senior.

' _I'm an idiot, why did I ever think that he would actually fall in love with me! I am an Odango, an idiot, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Usagi could hear distance calls of her fake name by Mamoru over the loud music. She couldn't face him so she ignored the calls and went more faster to lose him.

All this was for nothing, he was already taken, he made his choice over who got his heart and the girl that had it should know that she was the most luckiest person in the world to have Mamoru Chiba's heart.

' _I'll never be that girl.'_

Her tears blurred her vision and her heart pumped in her ears as she jogged through the crowds in her white flats. She never saw the nudge (shove) coming when an elbow shot out of nowhere and into her side very hard, sending the small girl flying in her left..

…...all the way into the kiddie pool of green slime.

The blonde yelped as she landed face first into the shallow pool of green substance, a big splash following the impact.

"Serenity!" Mamoru was able to push through the crowd and come to the girl's aid, having followed after her when he saw the broken look and tears on her delicate face.

He stepped into the pool with his big boots and grabbed the small form by her arms, pulling her up to the surface.

Usagi gasped as air entered her lungs. She felt strong arms pulling her up right, to her horror she saw it was Mamoru.

"Are you okay?," he asked frantically as he helped the completely slimed over girl out of the pool. The scene having caused a disturbance, most partygoers in the area had turned when hearing the splash.

"I'm fine," she coughed out as she found her balance on the floor, embarrassment once more filling her heart. She wiped at the slime on her face, her entire dress and wings were covered in it, and she no doubt knew that the first wall of her illusion was fading. Her long ponytail had come on done and was now dripping as well as tangled with the thick liquid.

As she looked back at the damn pool, Usagi's blood iced over when an object floated to the surface.

Not thinking, the green blonde turned back to Mamoru, her heart sinking when she saw the exact moment his eyes flashed shock and confusion.

Her mask had come off from the impact of the fall.

Mamoru's eyes focused on the now recognizable girl. The girl that he was in love with.

"Usagi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is desperately trying to find a Halloween costume that will be able to get her crush's, Mamoru, attention at a huge Halloween party. Giving up, the blonde picks plan B and uses her disguise pen to win his heart. But will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the last chapter my friends!! If you've actually reached this last one and continue to read, thank you for braving my writing lol this was my first multi-chapter fic and even though it wasn't the best I still hold it close to my heart. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!!

**Chapter 3**

" _Odango, Odango, Odango."_

_Usagi cringed as the deep voice addressed her from behind. She made the mistake of turning her head to insult the high schooler, not being aware that his face was placed just behind her shoulder._

_Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his handsome facial features up close, his fresh scent filling her senses._

_She swiftly took a step back, making a forced face directed towards the tall man. "Baka, what do you want?"_

" _Well for you to actually pass a test for once but I'm pretty sure that'll happen….never," he drawled with a fake thoughtful face on._

" _Shut up," she retorted, shoving the red marked test in her school bag._

" _I'll shut up when you actually grow a brain instead of an Odango," he teased, sending a smug grin the blonde's way._

_The fourteen-year-old blushed when a sneaky thought wiggled into her mind about kissing that smirk like crazy. His lips always looked so soft and warm, even in the harshness of the fall weather the man never failed to look drop dead gorgeous in his thick black jacket and matching black scarf wrapped around his neck._

_It wasn't fair that he always looked perfect while she always had leaves and twigs stuck in her long streams of golden hair not to mention her face was probably the same shade as a tomato right now._

" _What, can't think of good comeback Odango?"_

_Usagi's train of thought immediately crashed in a fiery death as she became very aware of his very close face. He had leaned down to her eye level and she could feel his puffs of warm breath on her cold face. Even his breath felt and smelt just as amazing as him._

_Eyes locked, Usagi felt her lungs constrict, the urge to close the distance between them growing wildly in her as she literally forced herself to not get lost in his blue depths. She stopped herself by taking a step back once more from the smug teen._

" _Just leave me alone Mamoru-baka."_

_Letting out a sigh, Mamoru stood up straight again and walked past her to the doors. "You're losing your touch Odango, where's that creativity you always have in your comebacks? Off day?" He flashed a smile as he walked towards the doors._

_The upperclassmen entered the warmth sanctions of the arcade, leaving the bundled up middle schooler outside of the automatic doors._

_Autumn was making itself known as another gust of cold wind hit Usagi. It was barely September and already the leaves of trees had fallen as well as turn brown on the ground. The wind was bitter and frosted but the blonde was feeling anything but as she gazed into the arcade windows._

_She watched him walk to his usual spot at the counter, sending a kind smile towards Motoki, causing her insides to be engulfed in a warm sensation. She always loved his smile, it made him even more handsome to her._

_Remembering her guardian training that Luna had badgered her about, Usagi turned on her heel and continued to walk past the arcade. In the corner of her eye, she saw a girl around Mamoru's age walk up to him. She was beautiful with her dark hair and shapely figure. No doubt she was much more smarter and well fit for Mamoru than Usagi was. The girl didn't have a thousand leaves in her hair, red cheeks, watery eyes, and stubby legs like she did._

_Before she knew it, before even making it down the block, the tears that slid down her face had already turned to ice._

_She would never be beautiful. Never beautiful to him._

_Mamoru caught the swirls of golden hair flying in the window as he watched Usagi continue her walk home. Why had she not come in? Had he hurt her feelings that much?_

_He hadn't meant anything by it, he was just so sucked into the beauty that was Usagi Tsukino at the moment that he had mindlessly insulted her. His blonde beauty had looked absolutely adorable-beautiful with her flushed face and messy hair. Her lips were shaking from the wind, her tongue darting out to lick her chapped lips..._

_He felt his heart tug towards the door, begging him to break off this conversation with Naomi, go running out the doors to Usagi and confessing to her how he had fallen in love with her smile, her clumsiness, her laughter, her big appetite, just her, to kiss her senselessly…._

_But he stayed put, nodded at Naomi's ridiculous comment because he was afraid, afraid of the truth. The truth that she wouldn't feel the same at all._

_What were the odds that she would feel the same?_

' _Zero,' he thought grimly._

_Zero._

* * *

"Usagi?"

Her name sent shock waves and shivers all over her slimed body. She saw that her transformed silver hair had now dulled back to her gold hair instead. Her dress was also now more lifeless and boxy on her figure. Her illusion was fading fast revealing more and more of who she really was.

Mamoru now knew that she was the one that had been flirting with him all night, she was the one who planted a kiss on him, it was her that had embarrassed herself and looked like a silly school girl in front of him. Her thoughts swirled as she felt more tears being released onto her face.

"I-I….I just-," she choked out, desperately searching for an explanation, any explanation that could work this entire situation out.

But nothing could explain this without causing even more grief. What was she supposed to do?

Confess her feelings right after he had just said that he loved someone else? Say that all this was over getting him to finally like her or at least see her as beautiful? She knew the reaction that would happen. Mamoru would most likely have a look of complete disgust, maybe vomit, or wipe at his mouth, now knowing that she had kissed it.

The mere thought and image of it in her mind caused another whimper to come from her as she stood there, a good two feet away from him, petrified.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed out quietly, noticing the people around them watching. "I didn't mean to-to do anything, I.."

Finding her hoarse voice once more, Usagi shut her eyes and spoke, "I'm sorry I lied. I just-just-"

Her eyes opened once more to stare into his, seeing understanding but also something unfamiliar as well. Some emotion she had never seen in his eyes before. Was it disgust, confusion, anger?

"I just-just," she stuttered once more before finally steadying her voice. "I just w-wanted you to see me as b-beautiful for once."

His heart whimpered in pain when he heard the brokenness in her small voice. "Usagi I-"

"But it was my mistake, my fault. I didn't know that y-you, y-you…"

She couldn't even say the heart shattering words without a painful sob following it. "That y-you love someone else."

She couldn't take it anymore, just him gawking at her with those beautiful but painful eyes. Oh god, he pitied her, she could tell. What else was that emotion that was in his eyes, it's definitely not love or devotion, that was reserved for the girl he did love.

She picked up the front of her wet slimy dress, gave him one last look and said "I'm sorry, y-you should be with the girl you love, it was my mistake."

Without a second thought or a response from the man, Usagi quickly darted into the crowd of people who had been watching the whole ordeal going down.

Mamoru, who had been shock, finally broke from his stoic state when he saw Usagi run into the crowd.

"Usagi, wait!"

She ignored his calls, and continued to pass through people, desperately trying to find the exit to this party, this disaster. ' _Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why did you go through with this?!'_

The upperclassmen was now just shoving past people to get to the blonde, his blonde. Did she actually feel the same way as he did? That maybe his feelings weren't so one-sided as he had thought?

Mamoru could see the grasps of wet gold hair flowing in front of him. He was almost there, to her. She needed to know that yes he loved someone but that someone was closer than she thought.

He was almost to catching her arm, turning her to face him, letting her hear just how damn much he loved everything about her.

Just a centimeter away, a thin arm shot out and hooked around his, almost making him fall backwards at the sudden opposite force of it.

"Mamoru-san," he literally felt his blood boil at the voice, "where are you going? The party is still young."

He quickly snapped his head toward Naomi and her always present seductive smirk. ' _I so don't have time for this.'_

"Chio-san, I'm kind of busy right now," he once made a move towards the further retreating angel but was once more pulled back by the girl practically hanging from his arm.

"What, why are you busy, busy running to that _girl_?," she asked confused at the notion. "Did you see her? She looks like she got knocked into a vat of toxic waste! Trust me, she's not worth it Mamoru-san."

As if it was written in front of him, Mamoru clearly knew how Usagi ended up in the slime kiddie pool. The last restrain in his mind snapped in half with a crack as anger shone in his now stormy blue eyes. "Look Naomi, I am not interested in you for the last time."

"And what you're interested in-in her," she gestured towards Usagi direction, disgust on her sharp features.

"More than she knows," he confidently said before literally ripping his possessed arm from her grasp.

"And I swear if you do anything else to that girl, graduating high school will be the least of your concerns," Mamoru threatened, shooting the brown-haired girl a deadly glare before turning his back on her, once more walking towards the direction the slimed girl had went.

"Well-what's so special about her?!"

' _She can make my day better even when she does nothing, her smile makes me smile somehow, my days don't seem right when I don't see her, he odango hair is special because without it I would have never met her, she's special because she makes my life better just by being in it..,'_ his thoughts mentally answered Naomi's cried out question as he finally reached the front exit of the arcade.

The high schooler just barely caught a glimpse of green running outside.

It was going to be a cold night if the weather forecast said anything and Usagi was probably already cold from the slime which made it even worse.

Without a second thought, Mamoru ran to the counter to fling out his thick black jacket from behind it.

"Mamoru-san, where are you going?"

"I going to do something I should have done weeks ago," the already walking away man said to a confused Motoki.

"Where is he going?!"

The blonde arcade worker turned to see the gaggle of dressed middle schoolers wordlessly staring at the sprinting senior.

"Don't say that he's actually leaving," Minako continued, "because I put my heart and soul into this plan. That man has already taken up too much of my time! "

Motoki could only muster a sly and knowing smile towards the orange blonde. "He's just running after his Cinderella." ' _Odango seems like a more fitting name though.'_

* * *

Mamoru ran against the dirt path, scrambling to remember the way to the small field. Once after school, he had seen Usagi run into the park woods with a pained and wet face. Concerned, the high schooler had followed her to a small serene area in the woods. It was complete with a bench, stone walkway, and an opening to the sky. It was definitely a very exclusive place and you needed to have known the path to find it.

That time, after following her to it, he had come upon the middle schooler curled up into a ball on the bench apparently crying over a failed test if the crumpled up paper next to her said anything. Mamoru had stayed in the shadows but had desperately craved to run to her weeping form and engulf her in a hug, kissing the tears on her face away….

It was almost Deja vu when he saw the same scene from that day in the present, right now in front of him.

Lights and Halloween decorations hung by Park officials surrounded the small area. Pumpkins and stringed lights filled the space. The illumination bounced off the small body in the middle of the landscape, sounds of whimpering filled the silence.

The stained dress fell into a puddle on the ground in front of the balled up girl on the bench. She had her knees tucked in against her chest, her blonde head rested on them, and shakes as well as sobs racked her no doubt cold body that was uncovered and wet.

Mamoru hesitantly walked towards her, praying that she wouldn't run away again after seeing him.

Once reaching the bench, he carefully placed his thick jacket on her shaking shoulders. The second the fabric hit her skin, Usagi's head jerked up to meet his concerned eyes.

Horror flickered in her misty eyes and she immediately placed her feet on the ground, ready to run away again.

In a flash, Mamoru planted his hands on hers and kneeled in front of her before she had the chance to jump off the bench and in the other direction.

"Please stop running," he pleaded, desperate to talk to her.

The look of complete terror that she held in her blue eyes, it was like he was being stabbed in the heart because that look was being completely directed towards him.

She was scared of him.

Most of the slime had fallen from her face, the majority of the now dried substance clung to her dress or was imbedded on her scalp and long hair. Her lips were turning a light blue, shaking from the bitter cold of the fall night.

Visibly gulping, Usagi's weaving voice filled the air, "P-Please, just leave me alone. L-Let me g-go."

His eyes showed confusion as his gaze focused on the fresh tears spilling from her eyes. "What? Usagi-"

"Why did you follow me? Are y-you really t-that determined to tease me? Make fun of me? I already feel horrible enough about myself so your job is already done."

She thought that he had followed her because he had the desire to tease her? To humiliate her?

"Usagi I did not come here to tease you-"

"Then what," she sobbed, "what do you want? Do you want an explanation or something? Do you want me to tell you why I embarrassed myself tonight? Why I'm dressed like this?"

"I-"

"Why I kissed you," she barely whispered, looking away, tears making their way down her freezing cheeks. "Please just let me go.."

Truth be told, Mamoru did want to know why she had kissed him. He needed to know if it was the reasons he thought, he desperately wanted it to be for the reasons he thought.

He didn't move his hands from her frost bitten ones, not giving her the chance to escape again.

Usagi closed her eyes as the night once again played in her mind. The moment she saw Mamoru darting out of the crowd, her mustering up the courage to ask him to dance, their conversation, the kiss…..

The horrible knots in her stomach tightened once more when the moments of Mamoru telling her his love for another, her falling in the slime pit, Mamoru seeing her for who she really was….

' _It was a disaster, a nightmare.'_

"Usagi."

The sound of her name forced the cold blonde to twist her head back to the man on his knees in front of her.

All too suddenly, she remembered that his jacket was around her, and his scent invaded her senses with vengeance. Her heart cried out when all the reasons she loved him came rushing back to her.

The lopsided smirk he pulls, his dry sense of humor, his big caring heart that only certain people can get a glimpse of, the fact that he takes her breath away, the way he hides his scarred hands, the brokenness behind his eyes, the natural tug of her heart when she's near him, everything about him….

Looking into his dark stormy eyes, all those little things about him came back to her and she was falling for him all over again. Her heart rippled and thumped against her chest. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to say it.

She needed to finally say it.

Inhaling a deep breath, Usagi attempted to hold her voice steady, "The reason why I did all of this was to-to make y-you see me as b-beautiful."

She kept her eyes locked onto his, never wavering or losing hold over his close gaze. The blonde needed to get this all out in the open, even if it meant lifetime humiliation and a broken heart.

She continued in her quiet tone. "Since you said that n-no guy would think that I was beautiful and you shot down my costume at the store, I-I decided to disguise myself. So that I wasn't Odango, so that I wasn't myself. I was hoping-praying that maybe just maybe you would find _this_ girl beautiful. That for a moment, you would think that I was beautiful even if you didn't know it was me."

It was him that she was trying to impress, all this time. His lips parted, seeing the look of desperation and embarrassment deep within her.

"And I thought for a moment that you did think I was the most beautiful girl in the world," she went on, tears never stopping, "but, then after I kissed you, y-you t-t-told me that there w-was someone else. I was an idiot, of course you care for someone else. And she's probably the most amazing and beautiful girl."

' _If only you knew,'_ he thought.

"For months, I had the hugest crush on you. Only I think it's become so much more than a silly little crush. So much more."

Mamoru felt his heart lifting, soaring at her words, just waiting for her to say the words he had dreamed about her saying.

"I could never stop thinking about you and whenever you gave me that stupid smug smirk I just wanted to-just-"

"Just what?," he breathed.

To her alarm, Mamoru's face had inched more closer and closer to hers. Confused thoughts made their way into her mind as his puffs of breath wafted onto her face. Had he not just confessed his love for another? Didn't he say that his heart belonged to that girl he cared about?

' _Then what's he doing now?'_

Seeing the confused look on her face, the dark-haired student had to bite back a laugh at the irony of it all. "Just what Odango? Finish your sentence."

The husky tone in his voice didn't help with her confused feelings as he slid his forehead onto hers. The hitch in her breath told him what he needed to know.

He had been waiting for this, dreamt of this moment where he would confess everything and she would reciprocate each and every feeling. Now was his only time to let everything tumble out in words and kisses.

His nearness made her dizzy and heart pumping. She had never been this close to him, this close to his deep blue eyes, it was almost automatic how the desire to kiss him bubbled inside of her once more as it did back at the arcade. She almost lost control when she saw his eyes linger on her parted lips.

"Just-just," Usagi stuttered ever so quietly, never breaking the close eye contact they had. She wet her lips and didn't miss his eyes darting toward her mouth once more.

"I just-just want to k-kiss that smirk, those lips that always twist into an a-annoying smile after they call me Odango," she breathed out. His arms had raised up and were now gripping his jacket to her body.

"I love the way you call me Odango, even though I sound like I hate it. I love it because it means I have your attention, that I'm special enough to get a nickname from you. I love the way your hair hangs in front of your eyes. I love the way you smile and you get those small creases in the corners of your eyes. I love your laugh. I love your eyes. I love your nose. I love you-"

" _You see, I have feelings for this incredible girl in my life and it-it just didn't feel right. I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing. I'm so sorry, I'm a complete jerk I would have told you before if I knew…..."_

Mamoru's echoed words rang through her head and the remembrance that her words were for nothing. Her confession was to deaf ears. He already found his love while she was still hung up on a lost cause love. More tears came as her mind repeated that she would never be good enough.

Usagi turned her head to break eye contact with him as images of him and another girl ran through her mind. This would change nothing, it wasn't like he was going to suddenly love her after she proclaimed her love for him. This wasn't some fairytale that would end happy.

"Usagi." Mamoru's hand gently cupped her cheek, making her rotate back around to look at his near face.

"What," she croaked, blue eyes searching his, "It doesn't matter. You have someone and I don't want to cause you any discomfort over this. I'm just a young school girl who has a crush on a high schooler. The way you talked about her before, it was clear. You already met the girl of your dreams Mamoru. You should be happy with her, I'm sure she's amazing and beautiful."

The green blonde lifted the corners of her mouth in an attempt to give the teen a small smile in hopes of convincing him.

Her sad smile made his heart crack and he could no longer hide. He cupped her wet face with both hands now. "Your right. I do have the girl of my dreams Odango."

Usagi couldn't contain the small surprised gasp, the widened eyes, and hitch in her breath when he moved to place his lips to her cheeks, kissing away the fresh tears working their way down her face.

"She is amazing." The top of her cheekbone.

"And beautiful.." Her other cheek. She got lost in the sensation of his soft warm lips on her cold frigid skin.

"And incredible.." Her jawline.

"A little clumsy…." One corner of her mouth.

"And a little emotional.." The other corner of her mouth.

Mamoru placed his forehead once more on hers and looked into her eyes, his expressing complete sincerity.

"But Usagi Tsukino is the most beautiful girl I have ever met because she makes my world more beautiful."

"Wha-"

A confused Usagi was completely silenced when his lips collided with hers in a gentle but so passionate kiss. She immediately let herself fall into the ecstasy of the kiss, reveling in the unbelievable feel of his lips on hers as well as his roaming hands that had plunged into the brittle tresses of her green hair. Electricity was particularly bouncing off of the lip locked pair.

She couldn't contain the small moan that left her mouth as she felt Mamoru's tongue run against her bottom lip. He swallowed the moan with pleasure as he deepened the kiss.

They immediately melted into each other as their tongues played with one another effortlessly, their lips memorizing the other's lips.

"I love you Usagi," he whispered against her mouth, Usagi's heart soaring as her confused thoughts cleared through. Tears once more slipped but this time each droplet was filled with pure happiness.

Both felt their hearts tug and beat wildly as they ravished each other's lips.

After a few moments, finally needing air, the teens broke off the deep kiss, both panting their breaths. Mamoru continued to plant light kisses on her parted lips.

"Wait," Usagi exhaled, "So the girl you were talking about before in the arcade-"

"The one and only Odango," he breathed out, once more capturing her tempting lips with his.

The upperclassmen's hands delighted in the feel of her hair. His mouth enjoyed the taste of her as the blonde responded once more to his urgent lips.

How many times had he dreamed of kissing her only to be awoken by his alarm clock? How many times his hands itched to run themselves through her golden hair? The times he would space out and just think about what he would do for her if she ever gave him a chance?

"Mamoru," Usagi said in a breathless tone against his frenzied lips, "does this mean you have to stop calling me Odango?"

The lust-filled man paused his movements as he looked into her playful eyes. "I don't know, will you stop calling me Mamoru-baka?"

"It'll depend on my mood," she mused with a brilliant smile that made Mamoru's heart pound a little more faster. He loved that smile on her face.

"Same for me Odango."

They devolved into more gentle slow kisses, but the passion was still very much evident.

"I love you Mamoru," Usagi mumbled.

The dark-haired teen smiled against her mouth as his heart overflowed with happiness at her statement.

Maybe he could grow to love Halloween.

* * *

_One Year Later…..._

"I told youuuuuu."

"SHUT UP!"

The door shook as the occupant of the other side pounded his fist against it. Motoki could only smile smugly as he heard Mamoru let out a string of curses on the other side.

"You have to come out eventually little bun-"

"You wanna know how it feels to die young?!"

"Aww," the dirty blonde cooed, "Don't get your ears in a twist Mamoru-san."

After a few more moments, Motoki sighed at his friend's stubbornness. "Usagi's waiting Mamoru-san, so I suggest getting it over with."

Another string of curses was heard until finally the door opened to reveal the most cutest sight that Motoki had ever seen in his life.

Mamoru was dressed in a pink bunny suit from the neck down with big floppy bunny ears on the top of his head. His face was really where Motoki almost lost it: a pink dot was on the tip of his nose, lines came from his nose to represent whiskers and fake buck teeth were applied to his top teeth.

The arcade worker's cheeks puffed out as contained laughter threatened to spill out.

"One word," the dark-haired man threatened, death clear in his eyes.

"Of course," Motoki affirmed, "So what's up….doc?"

In a flash, a flurry paw grasped at Motoki's shirt, Mamoru pulling him toward his murderous face. "Do you want to live to have kids Motoki-san?!"

The eighteen-year-old lost it at the statement because it was the fact that a pink bunny suited Mamoru was threatening him. His mirth-filled laughter filled the back room of the arcade as Mamoru complemented the best location to hide his best friend's body.

"Mamo-chan!"

All murderous thoughts flew out of the dark-haired man's mind as he pushed a laughing Motoki away from him when his blonde girlfriend hopped into the room.

Usagi looked adorable in her matching white bunny suit and similar face paint. Her long floppy ears were placed right in front of her golden buns, her face was lit with a shining smile at the teen.

"OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK SO CUTE, MAMO-CHAN!"

The bouncing blonde engulfed her boyfriend in a huge tight hug, her head nuzzling his soft and fuzzy chest. "Wasn't my idea of dressing up as bunny rabbits such a good one?"

"Oh I think it was a brilliant idea _Mamo-chan_ ," Motoki chimed in as he left. "I'll let you guys _hop_ to it then."

Motoki could feel the shards of ice being shot from Mamoru's eyes as he left the room.

"Well Mamo-chan?"

His eyes once more turned loving as he looked down at her. "Umm yea," he hesitantly said. "The costumes are great Usako it's just...why do I get the pink one?"

She lifted up her head to look at his face. "Because you look good in pink. I mean you're basically glowing in this color thanks to me!"

Her proud smile sent ripples in his heart, all the negative thoughts swiftly leaving his mind as he for the millionth time reminded himself that the short girl smiling up at him was his girlfriend, the love of his life.

"Come on, all the girls are waiting to see us in our costumes."

Usagi's voice forced him out of his thoughts as she started to drag him to the door.

Even though the threat of being laughed at by his college peers and having Minako take numerous photos of him were looming in his mind, the dazzling smile on Usagi's face as she lead them out of the room would make it all worth it.

Before they stepped out, Mamoru pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her furry body, a confused look appearing on her face.

Bending his head to touch her forehead, he whispered, "Happy One-year Anniversary Odango."

Her mouth split into a wide and happy smile. "Happy Anniversary Mamoru-baka."

As he placed a soft gentle kiss on her sweet lips, Mamoru knew that it didn't matter if he had the best costume.

All that mattered was that he had the most beautiful girl by his side.


End file.
